


【魏白】标准偶像剧

by ChooChang



Category: w - Fandom, 魏白 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChang/pseuds/ChooChang
Summary: 本来只是想写一个大勋不明白怎么回事但很会撩的故事，我也不知道为什么就发展成了车是大勋先动的手我只是个莫得感情的记录机器真的是学步车，辣鸡的一批炼乳play（？好像有点烂尾
Kudos: 6





	【魏白】标准偶像剧

🚘🚙🚕🚚🚎🚗/紫车/➡🌈彩虹车队

自从和郑合惠子拍了夏至未至，白敬亭就在白客的万万没想到那里走上了不归路。  
所以他和魏大勋在一起后的画风就是这样的。  
白敬亭戴着耳机看视频，突然抬起头说：“魏大勋，你快问我，要不要我跟你在一起。”  
魏大勋一脸懵：“啥玩意儿，咱俩在一块儿快两年了你问我这？”  
“不是，这就算个小剧本，你就当跟我对戏呢。”  
魏大勋顿了一会儿，特别乖巧地配合：“你要不要跟我处对象？”  
“不行！”白敬亭喊道，“你还没有带我坐豪华游艇环游世界，没有两万英尺热气球上强吻我，也没有铺满玫瑰花瓣的田野里向我求爱，我们不能在一起！”  
魏大勋眨眨眼，没反应过来。  
白敬亭“噗”一声笑了出来，摆着手说：“没事没事，不懂没事。”  
“不是，你这话怎么说的。”魏大勋坐直，“  
什么叫没带你坐豪华游艇环游世界，半年前咱俩去游乐园不坐旋转木马了么。”  
白敬亭不敢相信地看着他：“旋转木马？这跨度有点大了哥们。”  
“那人家就不是一个小世界了么？虽然没有豪华游艇但有低调内涵奢华的朴素小马啊，再说了咱转了可不止一圈。”  
白敬亭趴到魏大勋肩膀上笑：“你，哈，是认真的么，哈哈哈哈。”  
“可不么。”魏大勋也笑着，吧唧一口亲了白敬亭侧脸。  
“呸。”白敬亭假意嫌弃地擦了擦脸，“魏大勋你最近是不是胖了。”  
“哪有？！”魏大勋炸毛。  
“哪没有了，你看看你。”白敬亭掀起魏大勋衣服，“你腹肌都退役了？”  
“去去去，我妈爱把我养胖咋滴。”  
“你看袁弘和二姐不是在家务男里打了赌么，咱也打一个，你要是一个月里没有练出八块腹肌，你就……给你最近一条微博的所有评论回复。”  
“祖宗！”魏大勋式震惊，“你疯了，怎么非要我下香菇的赌么？”  
白敬亭回他一个“你敢”的眼神：“就这么定了，再见。”

白敬亭第二天晚上出去买了管炼乳——用来逼迫魏大勋输掉赌约——回来，看见自家门上贴了张纸，魏大勋在上面写了句“您已来到两万英尺高空”。  
“什么玩意儿。”白敬亭笑着腾出手把纸拿下来折好收进口袋里，推开门，看见魏大勋靠在墙上，一只脚踩在地上，另一只脚踩着一个红色的气球。  
“干嘛呢你？”白敬亭把东西放下，“又忘吃药了踩个气球玩儿？”  
魏大勋把他拉进怀里二话不说切切实实地亲了一口，骄傲地指着气球：“这是热气球。”  
“嗯？”白敬亭看着气球，看见上面魏大勋写了个热字。  
……您别说，还真是热气球。  
“所以呢？”  
“两万英尺，热气球，强吻，齐了啊。”魏大勋得意洋洋地说，“我太聪明了是不是？”  
“……”  
你开心就好。  
白敬亭面无表情地绕过魏大勋把炼乳放到了冰箱里。  
“等！”魏大勋冲过来，“你这是啥玩意？”  
“炼乳，我要让你输。”白敬亭想了想，拧开盖撕开锡纸挤了一点到手上，“你吃不？”  
魏大勋以迅雷不及掩耳之势把白敬亭的手糊到了他自己的脸上，留下一道淡黄色的痕迹，凑过去伸出舌头给舔了。  
“！”白敬亭瞪着眼睛看他，“我艹！”  
魏大勋献媚地笑了，拿过炼乳拧好盖子放进冰箱：“我吃了。”  
“我——”  
“好几卡路里呢，腹肌又离我远去了。”  
魏大勋把炼乳放回去，还遗憾地摸摸自己的肚子：“腹肌，再见。”  
白敬亭红着耳朵看着他自娱自乐，扭头就走，想去卧室把衣服换下来，然后就对着房门上贴的“田野”无语了。  
“魏大勋！”他喊道，“你抽什么疯？！”  
魏大勋走过去一看，两三步扑到床上，侧躺着拍腿：“这里是铺满玫瑰的田野，白白快来，你的勋勋洗香香在这里等你。”  
“天……”白敬亭翻了个白眼，捡起一片玫瑰花瓣，“你从哪儿弄的？楼下揪的？”  
“瞎说啥？楼下花店送货上门。”魏大勋痛心疾首的摇摇头，“现在的年轻人啊，大门不出二门不迈，小区里收发室的大爷都不知道叫啥了。”  
“咱收发室是个大哥，老年人。”白敬亭把衣服脱下来，换上另一件。  
“你帮我把炼乳拿过来呗。”魏大勋突然说。  
“你要炼乳干啥？”  
“怎么，哥哥说话不好使了？叫你拿就拿去，一一天天叭儿叭儿的。”魏大勋看见白敬亭投来的核善目光，又一次怂了，“我自己去拿，行不？”  
白敬亭看他出去还是没忍住，说：“你记得放一会儿再吃啊，太凉。”  
“知道！”  
白敬亭摆弄手里的花瓣：“也不知道怎么想的……怕不是个傻子。”  
魏大勋回来了，把炼乳放到床头，坐到白敬亭旁边，鼻子蹭了蹭他：“小白……”  
“干嘛？”  
魏大勋亲一口，又亲一口。  
“干嘛啊你？”  
魏大勋委屈巴巴地看着他，手已经不安分地伸进了白敬亭的衣服里：“我都这样了，你还问我干嘛？在铺满玫瑰的田野里向你求爱，不能只有宾语没有谓语吧。”  
“知道个谓语显你啊。我刚换的衣服，5分钟还不到就又脏了。”  
“那你脱了不正好，跟没穿过似的。”魏大勋的手游移到蝴蝶骨那里，衣服被掀起，露出一段又细又白的腰。  
“你怎么老是那么有理。“白敬亭摘下眼镜，算默许了。  
“你到中间去，上回床边惨案你忘了？”魏大勋站起来扬下巴指床。  
“反正是你惨案，不是我。”白敬亭挪到床中间，被爬上床的魏大勋压倒，“你真的胖了，好重。”  
“去，怎么跟你哥说话呢。”魏大勋律所的，解了自己的扣子，拍拍肚子，“6块腹肌，一块不少。”  
“都快没了。”白敬亭又吐槽一句，看见骑在自己身上的人突然拿起了床上的一片花瓣。  
“他们说这能吃，要不你尝尝？”  
白敬亭想看白痴一样看他：“你洗了没，就吃？”  
“尝尝。”魏大勋咬住一半，俯下身把另一半送到白敬亭嘴边。  
白敬亭半信半疑地撕了一半，还没来得及尝，就被魏大勋吻住了。对方毫不客气地攻开他的牙关，跟他舌尖相缠。  
玫瑰花在两个人的作用下破碎，汁液与津液混合在一起，散发出一股奇特的味道，难吃中伴着玫瑰的清香。魏大勋一下又一下用舌尖刮蹭他的口腔内壁，一只手垫在白敬亭的腰下轻按，另一只手去感受了一下炼乳的温度。  
两个人分开，微微喘着把花瓣咽了下去。魏大勋擦擦两人的嘴角，把白敬亭的套头衫脱掉：“抬胳膊。”  
天已经冷了，暖气还没有来，白敬亭胸前的两点很快立了起来，身上开始泛一层可爱的粉红色。  
魏大勋捏住一侧乳尖，轻轻捻着，引来白敬亭一声闷哼：“小白，你觉得炼乳好吃吗？”  
“嗯？”白敬亭没太听清，只觉得自己现在像只玫瑰成精，嘴里味道大得很，下一秒却被转移注意力，因为突如其来的凉意惊呼出声。  
魏大勋把炼乳拧开，挤了点到手上，在白敬亭的胸口画了一个爱心，满意地看看，又一点点舔掉。  
炼乳还是刚从冰箱里拿出来那么冰，魏大勋的舌尖却滚烫，何况“人体盛宴”这种他们还没尝试过的方法更让人羞耻感爆棚，白敬亭的脸红直接从耳朵蔓延到锁骨：“你妹夫的，魏，魏大勋，你他妈——  
“我妹才4岁，你这么早就想搞包办婚姻？”魏大勋插科打诨，开始画另一个图案。  
“你怎么就这么恶趣味呢？”白敬亭抬腿却踢不到他，“嘶，凉……”  
魏大勋却在认真作画，画完越看越满意，觉得自己比二十四小时里画的那张白敬亭好看不少，伸手去摸手机。  
“你干嘛？”白敬亭看着魏大勋的手机，“你要是拍下来我——”  
“咔嚓”。  
魏大勋把手机翻个面，把屏幕露给白敬亭。  
照片里，白敬亭眼神迷离又惊讶，笼着一层薄薄的水汽，肤色粉扑扑的让人想起草莓奶油蛋糕，胸口上有一个淡黄色的丑不拉几的戴眼镜的小人，更何况这还是魏大勋拍的，显得更丑了。  
“我艹——”白敬亭撑起身子去抢手机，魏大勋抬高胳膊，白敬亭穷追不舍，那个可怜的小人就被糊到了两人之间，微微有些融化，黏糊糊湿哒哒。  
“……”  
“……”  
手机放回床头，魏大勋摆出副无辜的面孔：“你身上的我能吃，那我身上的呢？”  
赤裸裸的勾引嘛。  
白敬亭坚决拒绝，就又被魏大勋黏上，下嘴唇被轻轻咬着，然后是下巴，脖子，喉结。  
白敬亭哼了一声，抬起头，魏大勋向侧面一路吻去，含住耳垂，犬齿留下一个不深不浅的印，白敬亭情不自禁地顶了下腰。  
“白白……”魏大勋轻声呢喃，亲吻耳根，暧昧又含糊不清，手捏住后颈，一点点向下滑，另一只手慢慢地解开白敬亭的裤子。  
“小白，这个炼乳真的很黏，那么甜等会儿把蚂蚁招过来怎么办……”  
“凉拌！”白敬亭又一次拒绝。  
“炼乳凉拌魏大勋，吃还是吃？一个字！”  
白敬亭轻笑，催他：“你快点的，手那么慢。”  
“快起来你哭了信不信。”魏大勋一边说一边把牛仔裤扯下来，“你在家穿这么紧干嘛啊，僵硬白？”  
“我乐意，你管得着么。”白敬亭两条光裸的腿架到魏大勋腰窝那里。  
炼乳因为过高的体温化为糖水，顺着肌肉线条缓慢留下，魏大勋自然不会放过，手指划过捞回一些，放到白敬亭唇边：“小白，张嘴。”  
白敬亭被刚刚腹部的触感一下子弄的小腹也像有电流穿过，下意识地张开嘴叼住指尖，轻轻哼着，脚腕磨蹭着魏大勋的腰。  
魏大勋用手指去挑逗白敬亭的舌，牙龈，舌根，唾液腺，上颚，撤出指尖，上面和白敬亭唇间牵起一道闪光的银丝，断开，手指落到耳朵后方。  
“嗯……”白敬亭呻吟了一下，抬起双臂，搂住魏大勋的脖子起身，主动去吻他，不像魏大勋那样猛烈，而是缓慢而深切，从锁骨，到尚未完全消退的腹肌。  
炼乳真的甜。  
白敬亭迷迷糊糊地想着。  
魏大勋不止一次听到白敬亭像猫的比喻，之前觉得还好，现在越发感觉到粉丝的比喻是多么正确。  
白敬亭用舌尖轻轻舔舐炼乳，一下又一下，分外撩人，又难以催促。  
两个人都不大习惯在性事中说话，只有粗重的喘息和甜腻的呻吟。  
魏大勋咬着下唇，好不容易伸长胳膊摸到了润滑剂。被身下人照顾总会对其他事心不在焉，一不小心就挤多了，不只是手指，还捎带上了手心。  
白敬亭丝毫未查，只是已经和魏大勋掉换了位置，手覆住魏大勋的性器，还什么都没干就被魏大勋扶到腰上的手吓了一跳：“我艹。”  
魏大勋带着满手的润滑，从腰窝缓缓滑到股缝，在穴口上方轻轻按压。  
白敬亭哼一声，腿软了，趴到魏大勋身上，牙齿咬住脖子侧面，但依旧止不住从嗓子里钻出的细小的呻吟声。  
手指下滑，探入了后穴，立刻被热情地包裹起来。魏大勋更加深入，擦过那处软肉。  
白敬亭声音突兀得大起来，手紧紧抓着魏大勋的肩，却注意着不把指甲陷进去。  
第二根。两根手指在紧致的后穴里开辟疆土，致力于抚平每一处褶皱。  
第三根。肠液不可控制的分泌，占去了手指和甬道内壁的空间。  
魏大勋的手算长得算好看一类，此时一只埋藏在白敬亭的身体里，另一只握住白敬亭的柱身，在他的耳边吹气，又亲吻耳后的一小片空地。  
“魏……魏大勋……”白敬亭小声叫他，“你别弄的这么久……难受……”  
魏大勋下身也早已胀得挤在白敬亭两腿之间，说了句好，左手松开白敬亭，上面还沾着晶亮的液体，拉开床头柜，摸出个安全套。  
他突然想起来之前有一次白敬亭向他科普安全套与艾滋病，他假装不清楚的样子听完，然后就当场演示了一次。  
回忆归回忆，右手手指依然在后穴里屈伸，开始小幅度的抽插。  
左手单开安全套并不容易，魏大勋只好让右手离开白敬亭。空荡的后穴急需什么来填满，白敬亭泄露出一声呻吟，握着魏大勋的手腕，头微扬，喉结暴露出来，上面还沾染这情欲的吻痕。  
魏大勋尽快地弄好安全套，把枕头扯过来垫在白敬亭腰下，性器顶在穴口又停下：“不对敬亭，是我想你求爱你怎么催我呢。”  
白敬亭听不大清，反正突然停下的动作把他气得不轻：“魏，我——你他妈——”  
魏大勋笑起来，知道他急了，浅浅进入一个头部。后穴的高温隔着一层塑料没有丝毫降低。  
魏大勋继续前行，很慢，磨着白敬亭的神经，之前立下的“在也不让魏大勋快点”的flag也倒下了。  
“你——快点，磨蹭个屁啊。”  
魏大勋有时候挺佩服白敬亭这一点的，无论在床上是什么样子，还是可以触发潜意识技能怼他的。  
魏大勋已经全部进入，白敬亭叹息了一声，又一次催他：“你——”  
魏大勋不等他说完，开始顶撞。  
玫瑰花瓣还在身侧，随着两人的动作而轻轻地改变位置。魏大勋的每一次顶撞都故意顶到那最敏感的一点，幅度不大，但胜在频率快，让白敬亭快感足以达到顶峰却还觉得有些说不上的憋闷和失落。  
白色的浊液喷洒到两人之间，流到交合的地方。后穴紧紧收缩着，魏大勋为了说明自己的能力，撑着没有一起射出来，深呼吸一会儿，开始抽插。  
不应期的白敬亭又一次被磨过敏感点时几乎要尖叫出来，嘴里说着些破碎的句子，全是骂魏大勋的。  
魏大勋加大了幅度，深入浅出，肉体的拍打声和甜腻腻的呻吟被耳鸣声遮掩住，白敬亭只觉得自己的耳膜向外凸出，什么都听不真切，而体内的哪怕一点震颤都似乎通过骨传导搅得他满脑子浆糊。  
魏大勋肤色稍深一些，手掌和白敬亭的腰对比鲜明，一不留神使劲大了，留下几道红印，显得腹肌都色情了起来。  
魏大勋开始了最后的冲刺，白敬亭的气息也跟着溃不成军，呻吟已经成为了啜泣，在一个升调的颤抖的吸气声中和魏大勋一起射了出来。  
两个人合为一体，喘息着，哭泣着，颤抖着，无声地说着心底最微小的一丝爱意。  
我是真的真的真的真的很爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不会写，所以一边看太太的车一边写(*´◐∀◐`*


End file.
